The Promise
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Don keeps a promise to April. Dedicated to anyone who has come into contact with Breast Cancer. (this story has been changed from a one-shot to a multi-chapter story. Features Don/Oc, LH/Oc and Raph/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is dedicated to to anyone who has survived Breastcancer. It was hurriedly done, I admit, and perhaps needs more work. But I have a friend who is a survivor. This is dedicated to her and anyone else who has or had breastcancer.

KICK IT TO THE KURB, PEOPLE!

AN 2: Takes place supposedly after mutants are accepted into society. :)

The Promise

By RDG

* * *

><p>Donatello sighed softly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he rolled back from his desk. It was done. He had perfected the cure.<p>

But he was too tired to celebrate.

Getting to his feet, he slowly trudged out of his lab, looking up in surprise as Leatherhead entered at that moment with an armload of paperwork.

"LH?"

"Don't mind me, my friend, I just have some… unexpected work." Leatherhead sounded a little tense.

Don smiled in understanding.

"Those rush jobs are intense, huh?"

"As you have said." Leatherhead grumbled as he placed the paperwork at his desk, picking up the mug of luke-warm coffee, he gave it a disgusted sniff before gulping it down.

Donatello waited quietly for Leatherhead to finish before making his announcement.

"I found the cure."

leatherhead nodded soberly before doing a double take with an outrush of breath. He had no coffee to spew out. Donatello congratulated himself on his timing.

"You… you found it?"

"Yeah."

Leatherhead stood and clasped his friend's hand.

"Well done."

Donatello looked away, a tears glimmering in his eyes.

"But… I'm too late to save her."

Leatherhead frowned before admonishing his friend gently but sternly.

"You did what you could. Do not blame yourself. Besides, she would be proud of you."

Donatello looked up at the picture on the wall. April O'Neil, smiling with all the gentleness of an angel. Her green eyes flashing with intelligence, her face kind and compassionate.

The frame was decorated with pink ribbons.

Donatello took a shuddering breath.

"I guess she would be proud."

Leatherhead smiled sadly before scowling at his workload.

"It can wait. Let's tell the board."

Donatello nodded.

He grabbed his jacket. It was pink, with a logo on the side that read: _Tough enough to wear Pink._

Memories of April flooded his mind. When she had discovered her sickness, it had been too late to save her. But from that point on, she seemed to grow stronger, if that was possible. Her attitude was amazing, and her face always brilliant with a smile. Her will allowed her to live four months longer then she should have.

He remembered when he discreetly visited her in the hospital, showing her the jacket he now wore. She had laughed, but instead of joking, made him swear that he would do anything he could to help the other victims.

And Donatello had kept that promise.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it sucks. If anyone has suggestions, let me know!<em>


	2. The Bad News

Chapter 1

The Bad News

_8 years ago_

April quietly sat on her bed. She was struggling with this discovery.

Really, she couldn't believe it.

So many emotions running through her mind, she didn't even know what to express. Anger, disappointment, fear, uncertainty, sorrow, worry, and… multiply that by 100.

April finally took a breath, not realizing she had been holding it, as she stood up and made an appointment with her doctor.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello was tinkering with the coffee-maker, trying to coax it back to life, when his cell-phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Don?"

"Hey April! We haven't heard from you in a while. What's going on?"

"I… I need you guys to come over. Like, Asap."

"We'll be there in half that." Don replied as he heard her numb "bye" and hung up.

He frowned. This sounded like bad news. He quickly gathered his brothers. Splinter was out of town, visiting an old friend. The brothers, 17 years of age, all hot rodded to April's house.

When Mikey set foot in the apartment building, his smile disappeared. His eyes became serious as he breathed.

"Dude… is the grim reaper here? -OW!"

Raphael felt it too. Something was wrong.

Leonardo called cautiously," April? We're here."

"I'm in the living room, guys."

They saw her sitting down on the couch, her knees curled up into her chest. She smiled at them, her expression serious. Donatello felt a slight confusion. He knew something was wrong, but she looked fine. Normal.

What was with this feeling he had in his gut?

"Guys, I have some news." She told them, her green eyes ironic.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

She took a breath.

"I have breast cancer."

There was a silence so thick, Don thought he would drown in it. Leo finally broke the silence. His voice seemed to shatter their eardrums, though he spoke in a becalmed, deceivingly soft tone.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago." She replied with a quiet expression. "They said that I don't have a very good chance of surviving, even with treatments. But I'm not going to just give up. I'm due for treatment tomorrow, in fact."

Everyone, for once, had no words. Mikey seemed to be trying to keep from hyperventilating. Raphael's expression was stiff-beaked and angry. No surprise there.

Donatello was stuck between fear and a determination. There had to be something they could do. Anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." April added, this time looking sad. "I didn't really know how to break the news."

"It's alright, April. We'll do whatever we can to support you." Leo told her, a little fiercely.

April smiled.

"Well, you can start by wearing pink."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello waited impatiently in the office. Once again, his project was being put on hold.

Sometimes… he really couldn't stand other humans.

Even though mutants, like he and his brothers, had become accepted into society as equaling humans, There were still the typical shriek-at-the-sight-of-you-and-run types out there.

He didn't even know WHY the secretary didn't like him, although he suspected it had to do with the fact that he had "roughed up" her boyfriend for trying to intimidate a smaller mutant co-worker.

Huh, he hadn't even touched the big jerk, just reprimanded him, and then made a fool of him by sidestepping a punch. The big buffoon had broken his hand against the wall.

Donatello stood to his feet, approaching the secretary again.

"Excuse me, Ms Jozen, but this is really, really impor-"

"I already told you. He's busy. Now you can either go back to work, or you can sit down and wait." She replied coldly.

Donatello straightened.

"Ms Jozen. I discovered the cure for Breast Cancer. I do believe that whatever work he's doing, it's not as important as this. Now you can either admit me, or watch me escort myself into the office. Either way, I'm not waiting any more."

_Since when did I sound so much like Raph?_

She stared at him before allowing him to go to the office, calling their boss to let him know Donatello was coming. Don sighed with relief. That had to be the hard part.

But he had a feeling that perhaps the hardest part was yet to come.

* * *

><p>You guys owe this to Margui. She wanted me to continue this story, so I have. I may work it where it flashes from the past to the present, if that's cool with you guys.<p>

Again, this story is dedicated to those who have survived breast cancer, or who have it, or have died from it. Anyone involved with it.

Live Life Loud, guys.

Also, you guys should know. I have a friend who is a survivor. But I've never been involved with anything pertaining to this painful subject up close. if I make a mistake, describe something wrong, let me know, but don't be too harsh because of my inexperience.

Questions, Comments and Constructive Crit is all welcomed. :))


	3. Twilight

Chapter 3

Twilight

April had grown weaker physically very fast. Especially after her treatments. Radiation, medication…

Her hair, long thick and red, was shaved off, when it started falling out, and she wore bandanas when she could, never wigs.

"It feels too weird to be wearing hair that's not mine," she admitted to Angel one evening. Angel looked down at her own purple-dyed pigtails.

"April… How come… how can you be so calm about everything?"

"I don't know. I guess cause I know I have you, Casey and the guys. You all are more then just friends. You guys are my family." April told her very seriously, her green eyes twinkling as she added, "So, what have you been up to? Besides hanging out with me."

Angel smiled, feeling strangely at ease with April there, as she spoke hesitantly about some of the issues she was going through. April listened patiently, offering advice, asking questions and laughing when they realized the humor of adversity.

Later that night, Raphael dropped in at the hospital. No one was there, and he had a device that took care of the cameras, thanks to Donnie's genius. He looked at her through the window, choked up as he noticed how transparent her skin was.

_She's like glass… one wrong snap, twist, and she's broken._

But as she turned her gaze to the window and saw him there, he caught a glimpse of the April he knew so well. Strong, healthy and kind.

…But mostly her strength. As he entered through the window, she asked quietly," Everything alright?"

"Yeah…" he shrugged, and she squealed softly," You're wearing _pink_! A pink bandana!"

He grinned inwardly, scowling as he shrugged again," Mikey threw my bandana in bleach. Knucklehead."

"I like the look." April told him.

"Well… I'm only doin' it fer you. Leo reminded me before I could lay hands on Mikey that we was supposed to be wearing pink."

"Well, I sure appreciate it. Thank you, Raphael."

She was startled when she noticed the glimmer of moisture in his eyes.

"Raph?"

He took a shuddering breath.

"I can't believe this is happening."

April was surprised at the emotion in his words. She always suspected he was hiding his softer side beneath all that sarcasm and anger he displayed so proudly at times.

She chose her next words carefully.

"raph, I'm sure that if we were allowed to pick our fates, they would look very different. That is why we're not allowed to choose what happens to us. What we must do is make the best of what does come along. I know this thing in me is going to kill me eventually. The doctors already told me that they have little hope for my recovery. That doesn't mean I'm going to let myself just die without a fight. And even if I do die-" she paused, trying to hold back tears of her own.

_be strong. Be strong._

"-Even if I do die, I want you guys to remember that I fought. That I kept hoping, even at the worst of times. Hope is too precious to lose, even in the greatest of tragedy."

"But… it still hurts." Raph groaned, as he stood by her bedside. He was fighting with tears, his voice husky with emotional distress.

April took his hand, but at this moment, the door began to open.

And just like that, she was alone in the room, with nothing but an open window as a testimony to his presence.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Raph sat back, groaning slightly. His day at work had left him again with feeling like there was no hope. An important member of NYPD, he had brought down criminals, without hiding in the proverbial shadows. But instead of feeling accomplished, he would just grow angrier, as he experience true injustice. Innocent people getting hurt, criminals walking away clean from their crimes.

He would fight it as much as he could, but by the end of the day, his faith in the good in people waned.

Snorting slightly, Raph reached out and turned on the lamp. And there, right across from him, was a picture of April, before she died. The pink mask he had worn was draped around it.

He smiled softly, standing up, he walked over to the picture, ignoring his soreness.

"Heya April." He murmured softly. "You're right. Hope is too precious to lose."

8~8~8~8~8~

Donatello strode into the office. His boss looked up from his paperwork as he smiled wearily, "Ah, Donatello, it's good to see you. What have you got?"

"A cure, sir, for Breast cancer."

The man froze. He looked at him warily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dr. Morez. I've run several tests, and then run several more. I'm sure."

Dr. Morez thought carefully before looking him in the eye.

"You're fired."

* * *

><p>Not quite sure where that LAST line came from. But, Raph and April brothersister angst!


	4. Thunder Storm Ahead

Chapter 4

Thunder Storm Ahead

* * *

><p>April jumped slightly as she woke from a dream. Her green eyes widened as she looked around her room.<p>

She could have sworn it was a noise that had woken her up.

But there was no sign of anyone within the room.

"Hello?" she called. Her voice was slightly hoarse, from having just woken up.

She had trouble falling asleep these days, making it all the more precious. Now that she was up, she really wanted to know what was going on. What had caused her to wake up from such a pleasant dream?

She could barely muster the strength to sit up.

It was then, she noticed it.

The window had been left open. Had someone entered? And more importantly… were they still there?

She kept still and then silently pretended to slip back into sleep, watching through barely slit eyes as she listened with all her might.

She heard a whisper of movement; saw a shadow flex out of place on the wall.

She kept her eyes nearly shut, as she heard a slight squeak, a low, nearly inaudible chuckle.

With her eyes barely cracked, she made out the form of a human, cloaked in darkness, messing with her medication.

_Foot ninja!_

April grimly kept still as the Foot ninja then left, closing the window behind, as though he had never been there.

With a beating heart, April grabbed her shell-cell, which she had managed to keep hidden from the doctors and nurses, and quickly dialed up her boys.

8~8~8~8~8~

Donatello took the bottle of meds to his lab. He studied them quickly, his mouth working in a grim, hard line.

From what he knew of biology, the poison injected into the medication was meant to speed up the cancer within April's body.

With a clenched jaw, Donatello stood to his feet.

"Bros, we're going hunting."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Present

_What? _

Dumbly, I repeat my thought, "Wha-what?"

"You are to clear your desk out immediately, and all your research will be confiscated. I'm sorry." he adds. He sounds sincere in his apology but…

SHELL no!

"You don't understand I've spent 8 years on this cure, I've finally discovered it and-"

"My friend… if you do not do as you're told, I will call security."

"My brothers are ON the security force!"

"Are you threatening me?"

I open my mouth and then close it. I bow my head, my thoughts furious as I respond," yes sir."

I turn and leave.

My heart is in chaos…

But I already have a plan.

8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead turned to look at Donatello as the terrapin stormed quickly into the office.

"Donatello?"

"Leatherthead, read this. Follow the instructions exactly, please." Donatello told him quietly, but tensely.

Leatherhead knew that tone of voice. He nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. He quickly and surreptitiously scanned the note. What he read made him want to explode in anger. But he kept control, as he often had so many times in the past, and honored his friend's wishes.

Donatello left the office at 6 p.m. He did not receive his final paycheck. But he did have questions and suspicions reawakened.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short. Been very busy. Magui, I listened to the song you sent, but I was unable to incorporate it into this chapter. I apologize. It will most likely be in the next chapter. ^_^<p>

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!


	5. Tech Support

Chapter 5

Tech Support

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago<em>

April was extra cautious. She checked her meeds, wary that she should take in any poison. Casey Jones never left her side, and the doctors and security let him stay, on the grounds that he was her husband. The two had gotten married, quickly and quietly, despite the fact that April was dying. Casey was torn up inside, though he tried to remain light-hearted for April's sake.

Donatello and the guys had tried to trace the poisonous substance, but so far, the Foot had been very clever, in covering their tracks. To Donatello, it made no sense. How could they possibly benefit from such a heartless and atrocious action? Other then hurting he and his brothers, there was absolutely no point or logic to the deed. April was already dying, why would they bother her? Attack her further?

Donatello growled to himself, pained that he was forced to try to think through this.

When he brought the subject to his friend, Leatherhead, the croc offered a grumbling revelation.

"Maybe she's not the only one."

Donatello stopped pacing, freezing as though a bucket of water had been thrown over him.

True. If April WASN'T the main target… that would explain why so many women did not survive. Why breast cancer claimed most victims.

But what would they gain from such an act? It still made no sense.

But Donatello wasn't about to give up. However… he was going to need cash for his research. Which meant only one action.

Taking up his Tech-Support job again.

A nightmare come to reality.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Raphael was out, looking for the Foot. He was determined to beat the truth out of them, skin them alive if he had to. His blood boiled with rage, his teeth ground as he snarled to himself, silent as the shadows, but moving like a locomotive, unstoppable in his wrath.

he came to a pause, as he heard the shrill scream of a female.

Lights and sirens were flashing, a few blocks away. He allowed his body to move without limitations as he gracefully and fluidly let himself whirl through the air, traveling to see what the ruckus was about.

Coming to a sudden and motionless stop, he peered over the edge of the building. What he saw chilled his boiling blood.

A creature was struggling with the police. Her angelic wings flapped heavily, her arms, back and even her legs jammed with needles full of tranquilizers. She screamed again, her teeth flashing, her talons trying to rake across the faces of her attackers.

Raphael scowled. The creature was in broad daylight. He had no way of rescuing her… or attempting to. But he couldn't just leave. She was weakening. Though she wasn't human, she wasn't large. A little smaller then he, a hide that was tougher then human skin, judging by the lack of bruises and blood. Her human face was feline at it's most alien, youthful and bitter at it's most human.

Her eyes flashed brilliant silver, her forked tongue strained as she screamed again, with rage and fear. Raphael ground his teeth, but as he was rteaching for his sai, his shell-cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Bro are you SEEING this? There's a winged babe on TV, who's being ARRESTED-"

"I'm seeing it. I'm going to rescue her-"

But at this moment, the creature slumped to the ground, falling unconscious to the street as she gave one last mournful cry. Raph nearly dropped his shell cell at the sight. She was helpless. Like an eagle shot down.

He heard Mikey's muttered," Dude…" as the police hauled her into the back of the armored vehicle.

Raph growled," That ain't right. It ain't right!"

Mikey added over the phone," Dude, she was just saving an elderly couple from a gang. They drew attention and she ended up getting hurt! She couldn't fly away!"

"How do you know THAT shellhead?"

"Well, cause… it was on the news."

Raph growled as he responded," Big help, idiot!" as he hung up, following the armored vehicle. His body ached from the amount of energy he was putting into every leap and bound, but he couldn't loose sight of the prison that held the creature.

This… was just what he needed.

More trouble.

As if April dying wasn't bad enough.

Raph sucked in his breath as a tear unexpectedly leaked out of the corner of his eye. Shell…

He doubled his pace. He had to help winged woman. Somehow.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ariana paused as she listened intently. Nothing. She couldn't hear Cupid anywhere.

She shook her head, only slightly worried. Cupid was a big girl. She could take care of herself. Ariana sat at her computer, trying to coax it to back to life. It wasn't responding to her commands. With a frown and a sigh, she straightened in her seat and thumbed through her braille phone book.

Her sense of touch, hypersensitive, gently thumbed down to _Tech-Support._

She dialed the number on her special cell phone and waited patiently. She thought about turning the TV on, but decided against it.

She needed to concentrate.

After all, her job was important. And she needed a working computer to do it.

8~8~8~8~8~

April could hardly believe the news story that night, as she flipped through the channels, fighting the urge to puke. She felt bad, worse then anytime she'd ever felt in her entire life. Her strength was sapped, but she couldn't sleep.

No matter. The news was enough to keep her preoccupied and distracted.

"Just this night, a strange creature was found, beating up a small group of young men who apparently belong to the Turfs gang. The group had been harassing an older man, named Mr. Darl, and his wife, when the creature in question flew out of nowhere. Police found her, still beating one member, who died shortly after."

The elderly couple stood, the woman shaken it seemed by the events. Her husband was the one interviewed.

"It ain't right, the way the police came and arrested her. Those hooligans would have killed me and my wife if not for her. I'm grateful they came, but they've arrested the wrong person, and I'll testify in court to prove her innocence."

The reporter turned back to the screen, her eyes questioning.

"What kind of fear could this creature hold over Mr. Darl for him to defend her? More of this on the morning News."

April leaned back against the pillows. Where had the creature come from? And… why had they arrested her?

Silver Sentry gained acceptance when he first began his heroic career, as had the Justice Force and Raptarr, the Avian.

None of them were human, though they all had the appearance of something akin to "Human".

Her friends, the turtles, would not be accepted, nor would Leatherhead… and apparently, neither would the winged girl. She did not look like an avian, not with that tail and those horns. Her feet were cat-like as well, and she had wicked talons.

April frowned. Something had to be done. She knew her friends constantly saved humanity without receiving credit for their deeds. And now, this creature, after saving an elderly couple from possible death, was being hauled away like a criminal. A monster.

_The real monsters are the ones lying dead and injured on the sidewalk. The ones with human form_

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello groaned as he heard a loud crash.

"Sir? Please tell me that was the TV, or something else fallin-" He paused as he heard a maniacal cackling on the other end and promptly hung up.

"Now what?" Leo asked, peering in.

Don groaned into his hands.

"The man shot his iMac."

"Um… what?"

"It was an iMac. he couldn't figure out how to turn on the mouse. He shot the computer."

Leonardo started chuckling.

Doantello protested, "NO! It's NOT funny!"

"Oh Don, think of the memories-"

"I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER THIS!"

His phone rang.

With a growl, Donatello picked up the call.

"This is Donatello, your friendly tech support, how may I be of assistance?"

Leo tried not to laugh. Don had gone from angry-as-shell to cordial and professional.

_Only you, bro._

He thought to himself as he turned and left.

Donatello paused as he heard the voice over the phone.

"Hi! I'm Ariana and- (oh wow, that was… loud)- Uh, sorry, loud noise over here."

"Um, no problem, do you have a tech question?" He responded, trying to regain composure. She sounded cute.

"I do. My computer busted on me." Sad voice.

"What appears to be the problem?"

"Well, I can't hear it."

"…" _What?_

"I'm blind. So, it, you know, makes sounds so I can work and-"

"Oh, I see. Did you make sure the volume was on?"

"Absolutely. I had my friend check that, since she CAN see."

"Alright, have you taken it to get looked at?"

"No, Sir. That's why I'm calling you."

"Hmm. It could be that your speakers are broken. In which, it would be a good idea to get that fixed. It could also be a virus."

"Naw, I have a very good virus protection." he heard her croon, to something," Aw, my poor baby, poor sick little one. Don't worry, mama's gonna get you all fixed up!"

"Um, Ma'am?"

"Call me Ariana. I need my computer fixed as soon as possible. But, I can't take it anywhere."

"Have someone come over and-"

"I can't. I… let's say I have trust issues."

"Well, ma'am. I would suggest you order some new speakers for your computer. And then, follow the directions."

"Well, alright."

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you have trust issues?"

"Would you believe it if I told you I'm a batty person?" she giggled.

Don laughed," Aren't we all?"

"I mean… can you trace this number?"

"No."

"Ok. Well, thanks for your help, Donatello!"

She hung up.

Don leaned back. That had been… odd. But believe it or not, she sounded more normal then most… actually she was the ONLY customer he had talked to who had sounded "normal".

She had a nice voice. Sweet. Kind.

_I bet I can trace her number._

He called her back.

"Hello? Hello?"

Keeping silent, Donatello quickly traced the number, grinning as she hung up with a muttered," Weirdo…"

"I traced her number… I traced her number!" Donatello snickered maniacally to himself.

"Donnie? Why are you cackling to yourself?"

Don whipped around, as Leo and Mikey cam to stand in the doorway.

"Uh, no reason, why?"

"You traced a girl's number, didn't you?" Mikey snickered.

Donatello stared at him. So did Leo.

Mikey stopped laughing and his eyes widened," Seriously? you traced a girl's number?"

"NO!… kinda." Don gulped.

Leo frowned," Don…"

"Leo, she's blind. She can't take her computer to get fixed. And she sounded nice and-"

"NO."

"But-"

"NADA."

"Can't I just-"

"Yeah, can't Donnie just-"

"NO! AND NO!" Leo roared at both Donatello and Michelangelo before storming out.

Don and Mikey stared after him before exchanging looks.

"What's eating him?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Leo paused, looking in at the window. Tears bristled at his eyes as he watched April sleep. After the poisoning incident, he couldn't find the nerve to tear himself away.

When he had first met her… she had seemed so, well, typical. She had screamed and fainted… TWICE. But, after she had accepted them, he discovered an amazing friend in her, encouraging, smart and friendly. And now… she was leaving them.

No, they were losing her. Losing her to an unbeatable enemy. Leo felt the tears drip down his face and onto his chest. He sucked in breath as he half turned to look at the sky. He didn't need more problems in his life. But it seemed that Life didn't think so.

He stayed there for the better part of the night, watching over her and enjoying every breath she took, every moment that she was alive. He knew she couldn't beat the Cancer. She had found out too late that she had it.

And it would take her.

The only thing he could do… was wait and enjoy what was left of the time he had with her.

He silently left a CD on her table, with a note scribbled onto it before leaving.

It had some music he out together for her.

The note read,

_"Hey April. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. You're the only sister I've ever had, and you're the best person I know. I wish we could visit you during normal visiting hours."_

When she read the note, her eyes sprang with tears.

"Oh Leo… You always try to be so strong. I love you too, little brother."

* * *

><p>Ok, I need to do a short little disclaimer.<p>

Ariana is not mine. She belongs to my friend Jane. I know, I decided last minute to include them in this fic. All should be made clear soon... I hope.

TO ALL WHO HAVE READ, REVIEWED, ENCOURAGED, SUPPORTED, ETC, :

THANK YOU!


	6. Fighting Words

Wow, feels like it's been forever. But, here I am! New chapter! New faces!

I don't own Ariana OR tmnt... so please don't kill me!

Chapter 6

Fighting Words

* * *

><p><em>The present<em>

Leatherhead waited until the last shift. He entered Donatello's office and silently, he inserted a microchip into the hard drive, waiting patiently as it drained the information from the computer.

All of Donatello's research, all his notes, his work went into the microchip. As soon as it was complete, practically wiping the computer drive clean, Leatherhead tucked the microchip into his shirt pocket and quietly slipped back out.

He growled to himself, thinking quietly, "This will not pass quietly. And I wouldn't want it to," as he continued his work.

There were specific instructions for him to stay in his office for as long as possible.

Leatherhead knew why. Donatello needed someone on the inside, to investigate. Someone who could be the eyes and ears that Donatello would soon need.

Leatherhead growled low in his throat as he sat back at his desk, taking a breath as he looked over his shoulder.

No one had seen him go into Donatello's office.

And after he hacked the security cams, they never would.

8~8~8~8~8

"Ya know, Kat, you're not so hot."

Kataline Razel looked up from her Subway sandwich, her pink eyes sharp and teasing as she retorted to her rival.

"Yeh? Well, lemme tell ya somethin', Marie. Ya NEED hips ta samba!" She smacked her hip then, which made a loud noise, echoing just slightly through the now-empty subway station.

"Hey you two, cool it." Rick Moda grunted as he looked over his shoulder at the two girls. "Marie, leave Kat alone."

Kataline smirked slightly as she lazily stretched before standing to her feet as she smoothly tossed the wrapper of her sandwich into the nearest trashcan. The rest of the troupe were finished with their lunch. It was almost show time.

"Mommy! Look! It's a dragon-lady!"

Kataline chuckled quietly as she turned around to look. Their first customers were beginning to arrive- many of whom were humans.

The said humans stared at the only mutant in the group.

Kataline was a gecko mutant. She wasn't overly colorful, as some of the other mutants were, but she definitely stood out in the midst of her fellow human dancers.

Marie was already warming up, stretching slightly, the blonde, willowy human started to turn the music up. Jaden, a young punk from Jersey, went to the center of the ring as he chuckled," Alright gang; check this out."

He started dancing, but slowly, warming up as he moved robotically.

Kataline rocked her body to the beat, smirking.

Daft Punk was a fun band to dance to, and Jaden was the best at robotic, repetitious movements. He seemed like an inanimate puppet, as he jerked his elbows and knees fluidly, moonwalking "better'n Michael Jackson", as Rick liked to joke.

Marie was next, jumping into the center of the ring as Hook from Far East Movement droned, "Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard…"

Moving with seductive accuracy, Marie used her gymnastics and her elasticity to draw gasps of envy and amazement from the crowd who were waiting for their subway.

One by one, the troupe danced, showing off their unique styles and daring grace, drawing admiration from the crowd.

Kataline hung back, as she always made sure that she jumped into the ring only when her crush arrived at the subway. Said crush was a giant of a mutant.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her seek him out. He was reptilian, a mutated Crocodile, she assumed, from his long broad snout and the frills along his head and tail, broad and strong build, though he always appeared in a business suit and spectacles, belying his obvious athletic build.

Tall, Dark and Scaly, as she nicknamed him in her head, always took the 8:00 a.m. and 7:00 p.m. subway. It seemed that he always came in with a scowl, and seemed to leave with a lighter expression.

Kataline didn't want to admit it, but she liked to think that her dancing made him smile.

And besides this, ever since she had noticed him start coming in, she also observed that their funds seemed to be a little more… wealthier.

But to her chagrin, she never could work up the nerve to ask him for his name. Kataline wanted to know more about him, but when she thought of approaching him, her heart beat too fast.

It was worse then the rumor of limelight fright.

She scowled now, as her music began to play and he wasn't there.

Oh well.

"Go time." She whispered before entering the circle, as T-pain and Pitbull began the song, "_Oo la-la-la, girl wanna play, let her go, la-la-la-la, girl wanna play, let her go, la-la-la-la… Hey baby girl what'chu doin' tonight?"_

She swung her hips, moving with fluid grace, before leaping up and back, landing upside down on the subway column as she began to move, breakdancing horizontally. She never wore shoes, for the simple reason that if she did, she would not stick to the wall if she did.

Landing onto the column in the subway tunnel, she swung her legs, moving like a gymnast as she stood, bending intricately, all the while moving to the beat of the music. She closed her eyes and let the rhythm take her far away, allowing her body to move with the music as she break-danced on the wall and moved to the ceiling, horizontal and denying gravity it's power over her.

When her part was done, she leapt off, bowing low, and a thunderous applause broke out. Most had seen her dance before, but her dances were never the same.

The subway came and the people left, making the subway empty once more.

Kat stretched as her tail swished slightly, still listening to the latino pop song in her mind.

Rick was counting the money they had received and his eyes widened.

"Guys! We've got enough to start hiring ourselves out at clubs!"

Marie whooped, popping into the air as she exclaimed, "FINALLY!"

Kat was quiet, wrapped in her own thoughts as she looked at the entrance, wondering why Tall, Dark and Scaly hadn't shown up.

Was he just late? Or… was he alright?

She hardly noticed as her troupe started whispering among themselves.

Finally, Ricky announced, "Kat, we think it's time that you went solo."

"Eh?" Kat whirled around, "What ya mean, Ricky?"

"I mean… we've decided that we stand a better chance at getting hired if we're a pure human group. The better clubs don't hire mutants."

Kat's eyes narrowed.

"Aftah all these years… you're jus' throwing meh out?" Her spanish accent got stronger as she glared at them with her brilliant pink eyes.

Marie grinned nastily," Oh, but you're _such_ a brilliant performer, I'm sure you don't need our pathetic dancing to aid you, isn't that right?"

Jaden looked uncomfortable as he stammered, "Kat, please, it's not that we don't like you anymore, it's just that-"

"Save it. Jus' give me mah cut o' da earnings an' I'll take mah leave." She snapped.

There was silence. Ricky shook his head.

"We need ALL the money, if we're going to move up, Kat."

She nearly felt her jaw drop, but she didn't allow it to go. Instead, she drew herself up and responded, "Den Ah guess Ah'll see ya in court."

She turned to run, but the other, stronger members of the troupe grabbed her.

"That's what you think, you treacherous little reptile!" Ricky hissed, his patience at an end as they dragged her away into the darkest corner of the empty subway station.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello went home and quickly opened a case he had buried in the basement of their aboveground home. It was a key, to the Lair. Their Lair still received regular attention, because, as Leo liked to say, they needed to "Be ready for anything."

Donatello grimly took that key and then went underground. As he traveled to the Lair, he contacted Leo and told him the story. It was with a grim ear that Leonardo listened, his scowl growing as dark as Raphael's face had grown when Mikey put a rubber spider in his cereal bowl.

"Donnie, what are you going to do?"

"Reopen an investigation. And heal the cancer patients. No matter what it takes. I'm reopening my lab in the Lair. It's the only safe place I can think of."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Be ready. For anything."

"Got it bro."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(8 years ago)

Donatello snuck into the apartment, silent as shadows, he looked around. The place was quiet, clean and tidy. Except in one corner, there was a big pile of rocks, crumpled to the ground. Don raised a brow at this before silently looking for the sick computer.

He paused, as someone called out," Hello? Who's there?"

Donatello hid, as a young girl, at least his own 17 years of age, came out from a bedroom. She was pale, with long brown hair and two different colored eyes, one purple and one blue. Her form was hour-glass, though she wasn't skinny, it was easy to see she was healthy. And… well endowed… And...

He gulped as he looked closer.

She wasn't human.

She had long, pointy ears, sticking out from the sides of her head.

Bat ears.

Bat-like wings grew from her shoulders, and her fingers were tipped with claws.

Her mouth had twin, vampirish fangs.

She was beautiful.

Donatello gulped as she came out, her expression stern. Her ears suddenly shrank into her head, as did her wings.

"I know you're there. Come out. NOW."

Donatello realized then, she could probably hear his heart thundering from his chest.

"Um, hi?"

"Shiitaake mushrooms! I thought you said you COULDN'T trace my number!" She scolded, whipping around in his direction, but her eyes were unfocused.

"I said I couldn't. I never said I wouldn't try. And at the time, though, I thought I couldn't." Don responded sheepishly. He added quickly, as her expression darkened, "Listen, I know what you are. And it's ok, I'm not human either."

"Come again?" she responded, her expression changing from anger to anger and disbelief.

"Look, feel my hands. I'm not armed, and I won't hurt you." He thrust his hands into her own pale fingers, mindful of her claws.

"Huh… three fingers, and they're rough." Her eyes, now eerily looked into his face as she gently moved her hands to the rest of him, moving up his arm to his shoulder and then just a little beyond that, "Mmm, a… shell? Are you a turtle?"

"Yeah… nice guess. People who CAN see always get it wrong."

"Well, I'm not quite the average blind person. Besides, I like turtles, I've been begging Cupid to let me have one, but she won't let me keep pets."

_"I hope she'll let you keep me." _Donatello thought to himself as Ariana paused and murmured," … Oh yeah… Cupid…" She cocked her head, as though listening, "She's still not here, is she?"

"I don't think so, who is she?"

"You'd know her if you saw her."

"I see… I can fix your computer, if you still want me to."

"Oh that would be awesome! THANK you!" she grinned, flashing her fangs.

He smiled back, though she couldn't really see it, "No problem. What was your name again?"

"Ariana! And yours was… Donatello, right?" she smiled.

He grinned back," Yeah. But you can call me Don, or Donnie."

She smiled," I'll do just that."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Cupid slammed herself against the cells of her cage, yelling in fury.

"You can't keep me here, damn it! I've got people I need to look out for! Let me out! PLEASE! I didn't do anything wrong! I-"

"Sh!"

She stopped, looking around with a glare.

And then blinked. That shadow in the corner wasn't just a shadow… it was a creature.

A green creature with a shell, huge muscles and a red mask.

And an attitude.

"Ya screaming so much, a person'd think yer bein' tortured!" He hissed as he snuck over to her prison.

She hissed back.

"No one asked you, bozo."

"Look, you want out or not?"

"Please. I want out. Very, very much." she whispered.

He nodded as he picked the lock. She nearly bolted out, her eyes narrowed as she whispered," Find me a window and we'll be good."

But at this moment, the sun rose. And she gasped, "Oh no!" as her feet became incased with stone, followed by her legs, and then her whole body. Her expression was one of mournfulness.

Raph stared. And then, he was forced to book it back the way he came, as security guards came. They all dropped their coffee, seeing the statue in the cell.

Raph growled, unable to believe it. How the shell… WHAT the shell was she?

8~8~8~8~8~8

Ariana yawned as she murmured," Is it sunrise?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cupid's not back…" Ariana stopped, her eyes growing dark as she murmured," Something's wrong. Cupid ALWAYS calls to tell me if she's roosting somewhere else for the day."

"Um… who is Cupid?"

"She's my roommate… and a literal gargoyle."

"Come again?"

"She turns into stone during the day. But at night, she breaks her stone casing and goes hunting. Not for food though… for justice."

"A… gargoyle?"

"Yeah. That's what that pile of rocks over there is from. She normally roosts right there."

"Umm… does she have feathery wings? White hair? And a forked tongue?"

"Oh, you've met her?" Ariana added under her breath," She DOES get around…"

"Not exactly…" Donatello swallowed. He didn't know how to break this to her.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Raphael stormed into the Lair. He was tired, angry and even Mikey seemed to know that it was best to stay away from him… preferably a mile or more away.

Raph slammed the door to the dojo shut as he drew back his fist and began to bash away at his punching bag. He growled, ignoring the pain of his bare fist hitting the rough leather, harder, faster, beating the crud out of the innocent object.

Finally, with a yell that echoed through the Lair, he ripped his sai from his belt and tore the bag to shreds, breathing heavily, he collapsed to the ground. A hand rested upon his shoulder and he looked up, to see Splinter there.

"My son, what troubles you?"

Raph growled, trying to get his breath and his thoughts together before responding.

"Everything."

Splinter waited, before the whole story poured from Raphael. His encounter with the winged being, trying to spring her out… and the nasty surprise when the sun rose and she turned to stone.

"Hmm… I did not know there were still gargoyles living in the world. And in New York, no less."

"Gargoyles?" Raph looked sideways at his Master. "Is that what she is?"

Splinter nodded. "I have never seen one, though, my son. This is the first that I have heard of a living gargoyle."

Raph grumbled," Great. More mumbo jumbo…"

At this moment, Raph's shell cell began to beep. He picked it up with a snarl," Yeah WHAT?"

It was Donnie.

"Guys, we have a problem. A big problem."

"What is it, Donnie?"

"Well, you know how the Foot tried to poison April? Well, I just found out that… that Oroku Saki, aka The Shredder, supports organizations that are dedicated to finding the cure… which means he's directly involved with the research."

"How did you find this out?"

"I've been, uh, talking with someone who used to associate with Mr. Saki."

"Who?" Raphael asked, suddenly worried.

"Her name is Ariana. And she's… well, she's got a lot of answers to some of our questions."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Cupid woke with a shout, growling as she cracked her stone coating, snarling with rage as she examined her surroundings. She tried, once again, to smash her way through the bars of her cage, but these bars seemed to have been designed for her.

"Good morning. Or good night. However that works for you."

Cupid hissed as she looked at the human who spoke. He was a cop, a guard, she guessed. He looked young, and he quickly slid in a plate of food for her.

"I'm really sorry about all this." He added quietly.

She snorted. "So am I, human."

He looked at her sideways," What are you?"

"I'm a gargoyle. Don't ask me where I came from, cause I don't remember." she growled as she ate what was given to her.

He shrugged as he watched her, telling her quietly, "I hear the couple you rescued are trying to bail you out. But there's some debate, because… you're not human."

Cupid rolled her eyes.

"Terrific. This is just what I need."

The guard swallowed before asking," Do you have family?"

"Why would I tell you that, bozo? So you can hunt them down and imprison them?" she growled.

"No! I'm just… I'm sorry." he told her quietly. His shift ended and he looked over his shoulder, as she perched in her bed, her blue eyes never leaving him as she growled, "I hate cages…"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ariana cheerfully made another pot of coffee for Donatello as he finished fixing her laptop.

She sat across from him, her sightless eyes eerily on his face as she shrugged," I used to have leukemia. My progress to recovery was slow, despite the treatments I was getting. And… Mr. Saki promised that by making my mutation stronger, my own DNA would save me. But I had to sign a contract, one that took away my freedom. I was so desperate to beat my cancer though, I was blind to the fact that I was selling my freedom… No pun intended," She added with a short grin.

"Luckily, one of the stone statues that was stationed at the palace was Cupid. She was a hired thug. Saki promised her a safe place to roost if she would protect her level of the building, and allow samples of her DNA and stone skin to research. We bashed into each other one night when we were on patrol and became friends. Once we realized that we were being played by a man of great evil, Cupid helped me bust out of there. We've managed to survive on our own for about three years now. I work, to support the both of us while she protects the building and generally keeps this side of town clean of bandits, thugs and other unsavory types."

"Incredible…" Donatello murmured. "So… Do you think it's possible that Saki is behind some of the deaths of the Cancer patients?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. He's cruel and evil, and it would be like him to take advantage of something so horrible. But… what could he stand to gain from poisoning those innocent people?" Ariana questioned gently, "I thought I was the exception. He knew of my bat mutation. I never thought he could be killing the other patients. And… why would he do such a thing?"

Donatello did not respond, because he himself did not know the answer.

At this moment, however, the door was broken down. Ariana shouted," CUPID! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

Donatello had his bo staff out, his eyes narrowed as he growled, "I highly doubt that's Cupid. If it is, she brought company."

Ariana growled as she suddenly ducked low to the ground, just as a handful of shuriken came hurtling towards her, burying their blades into the wall behind them. Donatello pitched himself forward, engaging their attackers.

He couldn't see them very well, but the style of attack was unmistakable.

_The Foot… they, they found Ariana! But… how?_

There was no time for questions. Donatello grabbed Ariana's computer before grabbing her around the waist, quickly throwing himself shell-first out of the balcony. Ariana shouted, "Don, let me go! Trust me!"

Don didn't want to, but then, she ducked down, biting his arm sharply.

He shouted, jerking away in surprise and shock. Her wings sprang out, and she grabbed hold of his shell, grunting and straining as she glided to a stop. They both ran, as soon as their feet hit the pavement.

Ariana chirped, every now and then, to maintain Don's position. He suddenly skidded to a stop, instructing," Hold this TIGHT. And trust me!"

He put the laptop in her arms and then scooped her into his arms, taking off at a dead run. Ariana clung to the laptop, rigid as she whispered, "Where… where's Cupid?"

"I don't know. But I know a place we'll be safe. Trust me."

She chuckled quietly," Honey, if I didn't trust you, I never would have bit you."

Don grumbled, "About that, I HAD a plan!"

"Ah, but you didn't trust me."

He didn't respond. Because at that moment, they were surrounded.

And not by the Foot.

By the police.

8~8~8~8~8

(The Present)

Leatherhead left work late, the microchip in his coat pocket. His home was across the street from where Donatello and his brothers lived. It was a good set up, but Leatherhead still hated being around so many people.

Perhaps the only upside to walking home from work was the subway dance performers. A small group of humans with one mutant member would dance and perform crazy antics, in the subway that he took to return home.

The mutant, a Gecko girl, was the most talented of the eight people in the group. With her ability to crawl up walls, she certainly was the most eye-catching of the group. Using the wall and columns in the tunnel as her props, she was more amazing then Spiderman.

He didn't know her real name, but he had heard her called, "Kat."

Leatherhead felt a smile working on his face as he thought about her. She always looked like she had so much energy, so full of life and laughter.

Every day, he made sure to give the group a good amount of money for their performance. What he didn't understand was why the group continued dancing in the subway tunnel. Why didn't they move up in station?

Especially Kat. He knew she had potential to be something better.

A scream broke through his thoughts.

Leatherhead stopped mid stride and looked around with a snort, his eyes widening as the screaming was cut off short.

A thin, muffled _Thwack!_ sounded out.

Leatherhead growled as he followed the sound, moving fast. He dropped his briefcase, when he saw the cause of the noise.

The street performers. All of the human dancers surrounded the gecko girl. She was splayed on the cold concrete, bleeding from knife-wounds and horribly bruised.

"What do we do with the body?" One of the men whispered.

Leatherhead growled, taking off his coat. His eyes had narrowed, the pupils slit as he felt rage grow, burning like a bonfire in his soul.

"You're not doing ANYTHING with her body."

And with that, he charged into their midst.

The knives proved useless, as the small pricks only served to piss LH off further. He roared, grabbing two, he bashed them together before throwing both bodies into the third, who was attempting to flee. Most of them tried to flee, but he picked up a garbage can and rolled it, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Leatherhead breathed hard as he tried to bring himself back under control.

The thugs were not going anywhere for a while. He crouched beside Kat, who was breathing shallowly.

As he took off his shirt and used it to stop her arm from bleeding any more, her eyes, one of them swollen and bruised, cracked open.

"¿Es usted un ángel?" she murmured in a hoarse tone. (_Are you an Angel?)_

"No. No, soy un amigo." _(No, No, I am a friend)_ He replied haltingly. His study of languages was limited, and he quickly inquired," Habla english?" (_Speak English?)_

"Si.. Yeh." she hissed, "I speak English."

Leatherhead was not done checking her vitals.

Thank god, no broken bones so far.

"Do I have your permission to check for any serious injuries?"

"Yeh." she replied, wincing. She was in obvious pain.

He quickly questioned, "Where do you feel pain?"

"Mah head. Esos hijos de puta, traidores mentira …" (_Those bastards, lying traitors) _she murmured angrily.

Leatherhead gently took her head in his hands, feeling it. Her skin was transparent enough that he could feel her bone structure well. But there were no cracks, other then bumps and bruises.

"Why did they gang up on you?" He asked, as he moved down her body, checking further for injuries. She was very muscular, yet sinewy.

There was hardly any fat in her waist. But as to her hips… another story.

_Mild concussion._ He concluded,_ Cuts and bruises… but no broken bones, or internal bleeding._

"Dey through meh out of the troupe… and dey was gonna take mah share of the earnings. Cause I'mma mutant. Today, we made a fortune. And… dey 'cided dey don't need me. No mas." (_No more) _She added wearily.

Leatherhead grumbled to himself. Stupid greedy humans…

"I've seen you before, but I don't know your name." Leatherhead told her quietly.

"It's Kataline." she added. Her voice was halting, and her brooklyn AND spanish accent were a little hard to decipher.

"I'm going to call the hospital."

"Nah, I don't got the money fer a hospital. Jus' bandage meh up and get dose esos hijos to a p'lice station."

Leatherhead knelt by her as he took out his cell phone. He told her quietly," I won't leave you alone like this. And if you can't pay, then I will. But you're not going anywhere until you're back in good shape."

She looked at him with surprise, her bright pink eyes looking at him with a mixture of both shock and weary happiness.

"Gracias dude. Bu' I can't repay ya."

"That's fine. I don't expect you to." Leatherhead replied gently. This day just kept getting better and better… He scowled to himself. First, his friend was fired, after discovering cancer's CURE… and now this poor young mutant was beaten and bruised, all for the sake of money.

_Money, money, money… the love of it being a curse to all. _Leatherhead replied quietly as he took out his cell phone.

He didn't notice the one human, standing around the corner, who had not joined in the beating up of the mutant girl. She had her own cell phone out, and she was dialing 9-1-1 as well...

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello walked into the Lair and gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He had yet to hear from Ariana, whom he had called 3 times already. He was beginning to worry.

"April, what have we gotten into?" he muttered quietly. As he booted his computer, re-awaking his old laboratory, he silently calculated what it would take.

Leatherhead would have to be his inside man. Leo and Raph would also have to pitch in, alternating and picking out some of their closest friends as spies.

Donatello was determined to find out who was behind the real reason for his being fired. He himself would not be able to do it. Not without drawing attention.

And in the meantime… he needed to find someone to test his cure on. Somebody…

And he knew just who to contact for that job.

But as he worked, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Didn't they already defeat the Shredder?

If it wasn't Oroku Saki, then who? Who could be behind this atrocious act?

His shell cell rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Donnie? What happened?"

"It's ok, Ariana. I'm alright… I'm going to need your help though."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead made sure that Kat was comfortable, carefully and swiftly, as he growled to himself. She was not pleased that he was taking so much trouble to make sure she was alright.

"Look, Leatherhead, I know ya gots bettah things to do, am I right?" she muttered. His jacket was wrapped around her, as he waited for the EMS to arrive.

"Excuse me, Kataline, but I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself. If you truly wish for me to leave you alone, I will, but I would prefer to see to it that you are taken care of. Will you let me do that?"

She gave him a lopsided smile, showing blunt teeth," Amigo, yer a little late in askin' mah permission."

"I beg your pardon, but-"

"S'ok. I'm jus' not used ta people givin' me so much sincere TLC."

He smiled slightly, as he looked down at her, "Not everyone is heartless, my friend, though the majority of the world finds it much easier to act without soul."

"Hhnnn." she murmured, closing her eyes, "Feel tired."

"They'll be here soon. Rest easy." He replied, putting a hand to her pulse.

The humans he had tied together, and they were awake and shouting threats and taunts.

Leatherhead tried to focus on Kat, instead of the punks who were making his blood boil.

At this moment, police sirens rang out, and the subway filled with policemen.

They took one look at the situation before pulling out their guns and pointing them at Leatherhead, shouting, "FREEZE!"

Leatherhead paused, confused and filled with both anger and worry. NOW what?

"Step away from the mutant and put your hands over your head!"

"She's injured! I have to get her to a hospital!" Leatherhead shouted back, only to have a warning shot fired at him.

"Step away from the mutant!"

Leatherhead didn't dare to disobey. If he did, he might survive, but Kat would be harmed.

All at once, though, a roar sounded out, "STAND DOWN!"

Leatherhead nearly gave a shout of relief. Raphael came racing towards them as he sent his order ahead.

"What the hell do you boys think you're doing!" he snarled at the policemen who were pointing their guns at the giant mutant.

"We got a call that there had been a mutant attacking some humans and-"

Leatherhead tried to restrain a low growl as he interrupted, " I'm afraid you are mistaken. This young lady needs medical attention NOW. At least take her to a hospital. I'll comply with whatever demands you make, but take her to a hospital and see that she's taken care of."

Raphael could sense the dislike around him. Except for Ricky and David, his two closest human friends, most of the law enforcers there were not happy when he growled, "STAND. DOWN. Someone get an EMS down here NOW."

The emergency vehicle came within 3 minutes. Leatherhead watched as Kat was taken away. He then submitted, as he was forced to put his hands behind his back. Not even Raphael could stop them from hauling him away.

Raphael growled as he turned to his friend, "Ricky, I need the name and number of the person that called Leatherhead in."

"Will try, boss." Ricky nodded as he quickly took out his keypad. David scowled as he looked at the tied up humans, who all looked a little too smug about their 'rescue'.

"Maybe those punks down there can tell us."

Raph nodded sullenly as he spotted six bruised and smug looking hooligans. He recognized them, as some break dancers who often frequented the subway he had to take to work. Except their number was missing one. A Gecko girl. Now that he thought about it, the mutant who Leatherhead had been carrying was the same performer.

Raphael growled, "Frankie, let's go talk to these guys. I gotta feeling they know all about that stupid phone call."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(8 years ago)

Cupid hissed, her eyes dilated as she woke from her stone sleep, only to find that she was not alone. Several jail guards stood just outside the cell door, along with what appeared to be a city official and… some strange dude in a suit with a briefcase.

_A real loan shark._ she thought dryly to herself.

"What are you?" The city official growled at her.

Cupid looked at him balefully but did not answer.

This did not please the human in authority, who barked, "Are you deaf? ANSWER!"

"… I am a gargoyle." She responded. It was with reluctance she spoke, and every word seemed filled with distrust.

"And where did you come from?"

"Dude, not even I know the answer to that question. And what I do know, I have never told anyone."

His face softened as he looked at her, another question materializing, "How old are you?"

"I'm 15 or 17. I never was sure. I could be older or younger. Why do you care? What would it matter if I was 15 or 1500?" Cupid growled, "I rescued a helpless couple of humans from the real predators, and just because I look like a monster, I'm treated like one. Did you even arrest the punks I bashed?"

"A few of them are dead." The man replied flatly.

Cupid snorted, "And you would rather that the old man had died, yes? Or his wife injured?"

"You cannot just decide what justice is and how it should be meted out-"

"You're right. So what now?" Cupid growled.

The question was unexpected. And the official had no answer for it.

She added with a hiss, "You do not own me. I live here, but I am not required to obey your laws. Therefore, you do not truly have the right to hold me here!"

"We would if we made you a citizen." One of the guards spoke. It was the same guard she had spoken with her second evening there.

As his words hit the air, there came a stifling silence. Cupid shifted uneasily. She glared at them, but said nothing as she waited for the verdict.

The coifed loan shark now spoke up.

"I've been hired by the couple you saved, miss…"

"I'm Cupid."

"Miss Cupid. I'm your lawyer. My name is James Brooke. And it's true, what the officer here said. You'd be required to obey the law if you were made a citizen."

"She's not human!" The city official barked.

Cupid smirked, "Nope, I'm just a savage who scrounges in the sewers, trying to make a living."

"Are you mocking me?"

The city official puffed up, but Cupid only responded quietly, "What do you wish me to do? I can't leave, I have too much in this city to leave behind."

The lawyer looked at the city official, who only now appeared to be softening somewhat, as the gargoyle slouched in the cage, looking at them with her stony eyes.

"So, you tell me, wise ones. Where do I go from here?"

There was a moment of silence. Simultaneously, the humans all turned and walked away. Cupid slouched on the bed, her wings folded around her shoulder as she glared sightlessly at the opposite wall.

Softly, she murmured.

"Where do I go from here?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Ariana gripped Donatello's hand as he led her through the sewers. Her nose wrinkled and she murmured, "I'm glad I can't see right now. It smells like an outhouse!"

Donatello chuckled quietly," Not a bad guess."

He opened the Lair door and pulled her in. Mikey glanced up, his eyes immediately resembling saucers as the bat girl walked in. Her ears jutted jauntily from under her cap and swiveled as she observed, "Ok, how many pairs of eyes are fixated on me?"

"DUDE! DONNIE! You brought home a BABE!" Mikey crowed as he sprang to his feet. Donatello winced, "Mikey, be quiet! I've got to explain to SPlinter about-"

"Explain what to Master Splinter?" Leo walked in and crossed his arms.

Ariana's ears shrank beneath her cap and she cowered slightly behind Donatello, murmuring, "I sense disapproval."

Donatello squeezed her hand reassuringly as he looked at Leo.

"The Foot's after her. I figured this would be the best place to bring her. Besides, I didn't even need a blindfold."

"For the simple reason that I can't see anyways." Ariana added, as she hesitantly stepped from behind. She couldn't see the others, not in the regular sense. She extended her ears and chirped. The sonic vibrations gave her an outline of the room and the now four other mutants.

She cleared her throat and allowed her wings to spring from her back, showing them that she was no more human then they.

"My name is Ariana. I am no friend of the Shredder's. He saved me from cancer, but he asked me to do evil things in return. Had I known, I would have rather died. And I would rather die then serve him. Please accept my friendship and let me help you in anyway that I can."

She chirped again, the image shifted slightly, as the others had moved. She could hear and smell the fourth person, who was much smaller then Donatello, but still stood about her height.

"I am called Master Splinter. And you are welcome into our home, child."

Donatello smiled. And Ariana flashed her own pearly fangs in a grin.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Master Splinter."

Raphael growled, "You'd better be ready to stand by those words, lady."

"Oh I am." Ariana growled softly back. "But first things first… We have to rescue my friend, Cupid. I have a feeling that if the Foot knew where I was, then they know where Cupid is as well."

* * *

><p>The song Kataline dances to is "Drop it to the floor" by Pitbull and T-pain. I don't own it! Or "Like a G6" by the Far East Movement. OR Daft Punk.<p>

Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, fav'd and put this one on story alert!

If you're interested, there are pictures of Ariana and Kataline on my DA account. the link's on my Profile. :) til next time!


	7. Heart To Heart

Chapter 7

Heart To Heart

* * *

><p>Raphael and David had finished talking to the group of men, who were entirely too smug for Raphael's taste.<p>

Reptiles never stop growing, throughout their lives, and Raph was 6.4, and heavy set. He could see through every lie they spit out, and gnashed his teeth in an attempt to reign in his anger as they turned away. Ricky walked up to him, notepad in hand.

"Ok, boss, here's the name and number. The name of the dame is Marie Jasper. Here's her phone number."

"Good. See if you can access the security cameras in the subway. We need any solid evidence of what happened here that we can grab. Those bastards are lying through their teeth, but gut instinct will only take you so far."

"You got it, Raph." Ricky nodded as he took off. Raphael tried to maintain his cool, as Daniel looked over his shoulder.

"Ey, Raph, I gotta idea. How about I follow up on the mutant, see if I can ask her some questions. After all, she's the one who got-"

"Do it. Send me the report asap."

"Got it, bro. Good luck with the dame."

Raph gave a harsh laugh as he looked back at the notepad.

"I'm gonna need it. I've never had much luck with them."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kataline woke up with her body aching like she had never felt before, and croaked as she tried to say, "Where am I?"

"Miss Razel, it's good to see you awake." The young nurse smiled as she walked over by the bedside.

Kataline grunted. Her question was not answered.

"Where am Ah?"

Kataline tried again.

"You're at Memorial Hospital. That giant Mutant has been apprehended, don't you worry. I can't believe he attacked you AND those humans."

"Wha? WHAT? NO! Leatherhead was tryin' ta save meh! I wuz bein' attacked by mah troupe! An den he came from nowhere like an Angel and rescued meh!" She tried to speak clearly, but her tongue felt like lead in her mouth as a huge weight seemed to drop onto her chest. Leatherhead was being blamed for the trouble HER troupe had caused? Oh hell no, not this!

"But… a young woman named Marie made the call. She said-"

"They're lying!" Kataline spat as she struggled to sit up.

"Miss Razel, please remain where you are! You took a serious beating, and-"

"I gotta see Leatherhead. Please! He saved mah life an-"

"In due time, Miss Razel. There's some police officers that will be here as soon as you feel you're able to spea-"

"Bring dem now. I can talk. I hafta. That man don't belong behind bars." Kataline growled. All at once, she felt a wetness on her chest. As soon as the Nurse left to go and get the doctor, Kat looked underneath the hospital gown at her chest, worried that maybe she was still bleeding. What she saw froze her blood and caused her breath to stop for a moment.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

_8~8~8~8~8~8_

(8 years ago)

"…It took us a while to get away from the police, after we evaded the Foot. I don't even know how they KNEW we were there." Donatello sheepishly murmured as he hacked into the Police department's security network.

Leonardo shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder at Ariana, who suddenly turned her sightless eyes on him, as though she wasn't so sightless.

He looked back at Donatello. "I don't know what you were thinking, Donnie."

Donatello sucked in his breath before spinning around to glare at Leo. "Stop criticizing me! I'm sorry that I can't always make perfect decisions like you do, but can you at least respect the GOOD decisions I make, like, for instance, making the decision to save someelse's life and putting my time and effort into creating funds for an investigation that could possibly take my whole life to discover?"

The outburst was louder then Donatello intended and Leo blinked before backing down.

"I'm sorry bro… I didn't mean to-"

"I know. I'm just a little on edge." Donatello replied sheepishly.

"Me too." Leo agreed quietly and soberly.

"Me three! I've always heard that guys act more aggressively in front of a lady, but I've never seen it proven until now. It's DEFINITELY unsettling!"

Leo and Don turned to find Ariana inches away from them, her ears upright and alert with her eyes crinkled in mirth.

"I'm so glad Donatello decided to trace my call. I love you guys already." she added with a cutie-pie smile… that remained cute inspite of the sharp fangs that glimmered behind her lips.

"Did ya hear that, Donnie? SHE LOVES YOU!" Mikey crowed.

Ariana blushed as she looked over her shoulder at Mikey, "Although, I'm still debating about _him_."

Don had the goodness to chuckle, though he was blushing too as he sat back down at his computer.

"You'll get used to Mikey."

Mikey was about to protest this treatment, when the phone rang.

Raph answered it.

"Hello?"

"Raph?"

"April!"

"Guys, have you seen the news? "

"Well, we know the two humans that the gargoyle sa-"

"No, guys, Bishop is trying to bargain for possession of the gargoyle!"

Raph stopped short, his eyes widening, his breath cut short.

Donatello ground his teeth.

"Bishop can't do that-"

"But he is." Leo said quietly. "And we all know what he intends to do to her. After all, since when did Bishop ever feel any sort of compassion for ANY living creature?"

The truth of his words hit them like a sledge hammer.

Raph growled.

"That's it. We're busting her out of there. We have to."

Ariana nodded wisely.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys all this time."

April continued quietly. "Whatever you guys are going to do, you need to do it fast."

As she hung up the phone, she folded her hands in her lap. Her body was weak, and she had so many pains, she could easily just let loose and break down crying…

"_I have to be strong."_

8~8~8~8~8~

Cupid woke from her stone sleep, only to find that she had a visitor.

"Huh. Who are you?" She asked dully, as she glared at the tall, cold looking man who stood before her. Something did not smell right about him…

"That's not important right now. I'm told that you are a gargoyle."

"What else is new?" she asked cryptically.

"I'm interested in learning more about your species. For a long time, I put no stock in the myths about your kind."

"If ya wanna learn more about my species, GET AN ENCYCLOPEDIA. It'll tell you more then I will."

Bishop studied her for a moment before commenting, "I know of your friend… your roommate, isn't she? Let's see, what was her name? Oh yes, Ariana, isn't it? She's quite unique, a tribute to the human race."

Cupid's eyes widened and she sprang to her feet, no longer dull, but a wrathful creature, her wings unfurled and her talons extended as she hissed, "If you lay ONE filthy finger on her, I promise you, I will not stop until I have seen your corpse buried underneath a nameless headstone, got it?"

Bishop smiled. Of course he knew OF Ariana. But the last he had checked, she had vanished. His agents were still working to discover her location, but nothing had been reported…

Of course, Cupid didn't need to know that.

"Will you come quietly then?"

"If I could. I'm behind prison bars… or are you near sighted?" Cupid asked in disgust.

The door swung open, and Bishop smiled thinly.

Cupid stepped forward warily, looking around, as though expecting a trap. Bishop smiled thinly.

"If I wanted you dead, you would already be buried."

"Cute." Cupid sneered.

Bishop only smiled politely as she walked quietly in front of him. It was the first day she had left her cage without binders on her feet, wrists and wings. But this did not mean she was happy about it. Suddenly, with her eyes tightly shut, she turned around and ducked back into her cage.

"Forget it. My roommate is a lot smarter then you think she is. I know she can take care of herself. And I don't trust you as far as she can throw you!" Cupid growled.

At this moment, several things happened all at once. The lights went out. There was a loud explosion.

And a loud, protesting roar that was cut off suddenly.

When the lights came back on, Bishop was alone. His teeth set, he radioed his men, who were strategically placed all over the campus.

There was no trace of her.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Arianna frowned, as she and the other made their way into the prison, only to be confronted with the sight of Agent bishop, standing in front of an empty cell. They weren't surprised when he turned and looked right at them.

"I see you managed to sneak your little friend away before I could get her, but I'm curious; Why bother coming back?"

"What are you talking about?" Raphael snarled, his sais out.

"You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? You took her, and now, you're here to finish me." Bishop responded flatly.

Ariana stepped out from behind the others as she responded to the strange voice.

"You're wrong. Terribly wrong. We DID come to spring her out… but I can't hear or, uh, feel her anywhere."

Bishop cocked his head to the side. His eyes narrowed as he surmised slowly, "Then, if you didn't take her, and I didn't take her-"

"Bishop, if you're lying-" Leo growled, as Donatello added bitterly, "Which you probably ARE-"

"You have little reason to trust me, but if I was lying, you can be sure that I would be a lot more smug about it." Bishop replied icily.

"What do you want with her?" Ariana asked, her voice strangely innocent, her eyes bright, though sightless.

"It's simple; I'm looking for the cure to cancer. I believe she can help."

8~8~8~8~8~8

"To think that society is actually considering a creature like that to have citizenship is unacceptable." Karai whispered harshly, even as they threw Cupid into the holding cage. She was completely passed out, her system downed with drugs.

"Mistress, the O'Neil woman has refused the wigs."

Karai whirled on the Foot soldier harshly.

"Does she suspect?"

"It does not appear so. She refuses to wear wigs of any kind."

Karai nodded harshly.

"Then we have no choice. we must introduce the poison manually into her system. What about the other patients?"

"No problems thus far, mistress."

"Excellent."

Karai dismissed them and walked down the hall. Entering the code into her private chambers, she stepped past the doors and walked further in, approaching the shrine that commemorated her father's memory.

_Father…. I swear, I will not fail you. And when you return, you will be proud of me._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Bishop listened grimly as, reluctantly and with the greatest of misgivings, Donatello reported on the Foot's activity in sabotaging the Cancer patient's treatments.

"This is more serious then I thought." Bishop finally concluded, his teeth showing in a moment of intense anger.

"Why?" Leo growled, "We've told you what we know, how about you-"

"Listen carefully; if you can. Ever since our… last alliance, I've been exposed to much enlightenment. You are well aware of this. My intentions are still for the betterment of the human race… but since I learned of the existence of gargoyles, I've had what you may call an epiphany. Gargoyles roost at during the day and turn to stone. Recently, I discovered that during this process, all their wounds are healed. I fully intend to find out just how this occurs. If we can invent a serum that destroys that which breaks the body down and builds it up-"

"The cure for cancer…" Donatello struggled hard, as he thought about it, "It doesn't seem like it should be so simple."

"We won't know for sure unless we can get ahold of your friend." Bishop responded. He looked sidelong at them. "We've been enemies a very long time, and not without reason. If you will help me, then I give you my word, I will do what I can to improve the conditions of your existence."

Leo looked at him sharply, even as Ariana stood to her feet.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bishop, but what about the rights of my friend. I know her well. She will never submit to being like a guinea pig. You would have to gain her consent, before you can commence with your tests."

"I have considered this. Believe me, I have." Bishop replied evenly.

Donatello looked at Leo, who was torn. The leader struggled for a moment. Bishop or the Foot?

At least with Bishop, the human race was not being endangered. The lesser of two evils.

"One wrong move, Bishop, and I swear, you will be sorry."

"Yeah! We'll tell Leatherhead where you rest your head at night." Mikey added with a sharp snort.

Bishop smiled thinly.

"Then we have an accord."

Ariana cracked her knuckles.

"I know where the foot probably took her… but I'm going to need help getting there. We need to get to Eastman and Laird island. Shredder conducted most of his biological tests there."

"Then let's go." Donatello growled. "Bishop, me and Ariana are coming with you. Leo, you meet us there. We'll keep in contact using the Shell Cell."

Bishop made no objections… which surprised the turtles. Nonetheless, Leonardo knew they didn't have time to lose if they were going to save Cupid from the foot.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(8 years later)

The subway cameras had the evidence needed to clear Leatherhead from the charges… except for one thing.

The charges put against him were those of assault… which Leatherhead did, with much gusto. But he did so because the safety of another depended on it.

So whose rights would be supported? The humans? Or the mutants?

Daniel started to put his tongue in his cheek, as was his habit when annoyed.

"It always comes down to stinking politics. When will these sickos realize that humans are only human?"

"That's the question, innate?"

Daniel looked over his shoulder at the mutant who was in charge of the ticket booth. She was waiting for him to finish up.

He nodded soberly, the question coming out before he could stop it.

"So what's your story?"

"I'm a gargoyle."

"Ah… why no wings?"

The woman's expression grew sad.

"They were cut off when I was little. My family's from Ireland. A lot of superstition there. We came to America, as soon as we'd learned that there was freedom here."

Daniel nodded quietly as he made copies of the security recordings.

"Well, I'm going to try to make sure it stays that way, Miss."

She nodded quietly as he left.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Raphael gnashed his teeth.

"Ol' turtle luck runnin' true ta form." He hissed angrily.

"Whatsa matter, Chief?"

"This person won't answer her phone. I'm going to to need a trace. We have to bring her in for questioning."

"But, isn't she the one who called-"

"Exactly. We need to know why. It may be that she didn't know the whole story. As much as I hate to think of it… It may be that this is all a matter of prejudice and politics."

Eliza Maza, the detective, shook her head.

"The worst. I can handle the clear cut cases… but these drive me crazy."

"Eh, it's life." Raphael muttered as he stood up. "Give my best to Goliath."

At this moment, his phone rang.

"Leo?"

"Actually, it's Cupid."

A frozen shock spread through him. With a deep breath, Raphael growled, "Why are you calling?"

"Simple; I heard about Leatherhead. I'm on my way to the hospital right now to talk to the girl who was beaten up. But the thing is… I heard about Donatello too. Raph, something's not right. And no matter the past, we may need to band together."

"Cupid, you can't just shove the past aside like it meant nothing. Like you didn't do nothing."

He could hear tense emotion in her voice.

"Raph, I know I hurt you. But you know something? You hurt me too, and you didn't even want to admit it, the last we talked. I gotta go, but… I never wanted to just drop the issue. I wanted, and still want to resolve this pain."

"We'll see."

Raph heard her hang up. His brows scrunched together.

As much as he hated to admit it, and though his pride, still wounded and festering after so many years, rose up to choke him, he still felt the desire to right a wrong, to rid himself of the bitterness that rose in his mouth whenever he heard her name.

"Cupid."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Ricky Rodriguez, NYPD." Ricky nodded politely to the gecko woman, who was bruised, but would heal. Her pink eyes were outraged as she growled," Ya arrested da wrong man, ya big louse."

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I wasn't the one who arrested him. I need to know what you remember, so we can figure out exactly who needs to be put behind bars."

"Well 'den. Ah was bein' kicked outta mah troupe, cause Ah'm a mutant. Bu' da worst o' i' was dat mah pay was bein' wit' held from meh. So, Ah told dem Ah'd see 'em in court. An' den dey tried ta put da smack down on meh. Ah wuz inna bad shape bah da tahm Leatherhead show'd up. He put da smack down on dem, and den tied 'em so that they wouldn't get away." She paused, and her eyes fell.

"He knelt down by meh, an' checked mah body for serious injuries, talking to meh an… 'E don' deserve ta be in dat prison cell."

"I understand that a woman named Marie called the police an-"

"Ah know Marie. She wuz part o' da troupe. She watched as dey beat meh down. She wuz right bout Leatherhead attacking mah troupe… lemme guess, she failed ta mention dat same troupe wuz attacking' a mutant?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Miss Razel. Hopefully, we'll be bale to get leatherhead out of prison."

"Ah hope so." Kataline murmured.

As Ricky left, he looked down at the recorder in his hand, stopping cold as a thought occurred to him.

"Yeah, raph? This is Ricky. I'm going to order that a guard be placed with miss Razel here. Yeah… She's a witness. And as you know, witnesses are always the first ones to go."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(8 years ago)

Casey Jones sat by his wife. April held his hand, her head against the pillow.

"Why aren't you with the guys?"

"April, you know they can handle themselves. I mean, let's face it, they've saved the world as many time with me as without me."

April smiled weakly. The CD Leo had left for her was playing quietly. The song it played now tugged slightly at April's heartstrings.

_If I ever lose my faith in you…_

_There'll be nothing left for me to do…_

"Casey Jones, you need to know something."

"Ah, April, don'-

"Why not?" She smiled sweetly, "Besides, you don't know what I'm going to say. Casey, my life hasn't ever really been dull… but it became that much more exciting when you crashed into it… like, literally, crashed into it." She giggled.

He chuckled, and they began to share memories. Happy, sad, they were all taken out and examined like precious gems from a treasure chest; each reminding the other of different adventures.

April laughed as she recalled the test that her mother-in-law had put her through, which she had passed with flying colors; Casey remembering the first time April had ever held his hand, and how they both blushed.

Soon, April fell asleep, in Casey's arms, and he held her, trying with all his might to stay focused on the memories they had just shared, and not to dwell on the inevitable future that lay before them.

* * *

><p>I'm SO SORRY that it's taken me so long to update this one. I hope it's not too cheesy, and... well, someone tell me if they catch any inconsistencies with the story. I mean, it's the first time I'm alternating between past and present like this. I'm pretty much telling TWO stories at once. It's intimidating.<p>

Also, I hope Casey isn't too OOC. I apologize if any of them are.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers and readers and subscribers, you guys ROCK MY SOCKS!

*edit* Much thanks to Ansa88 for the correction.


	8. Thickening Thunderclouds

AN: GOOD GODDESS I'M ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait. So, just for you, a long chapter! Or... at least, I hope it's long... O.o

Chapter 8

Thickening Thunderclouds

(8 years later)

"He WHAT?!" Donatello nearly roared into the phone. After nearly five hours, the Lair felt lived in again, and he had sterilized and set up his laboratory. On the shell cell with Leo, Don heard about the incident with Leatherhead.

"Ok, ok…" Donatello grumbled as Leo exerted him to calm down.

_"Listen, we're working on getting Leatherhead out of there. Raph told me that it was humans. They put the blame on Leatherhead. But the evidence is against them. We'll get him out."_

"Ok. Leo, he has a flash drive that I need. If there's anyway-"

_"I'm on it. Have you talked to Ariana?"_

"Yeah. Her shift is almost over. Keep me informed."

_"You got it, bro."_

Donnie hung up, rubbing his eyes tiredly before dialing another number.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead breathed deeply. The last thing he wanted was to lose control of the beast that still lurked in his soul. So far, he has holding down the fort within himself. He had been taken to the nearest police station, placed behind bars _that were temporary… or so he hoped. He was the biggest inmate being held there, and so far, no one bothered him._

_The one upside to looking like a monster... you get left alone by the smaller monsters. _Was his grim thought.

Any prodding was sure to break down the walls he was putting down around the creature that snarled and writhed within him. All he could do was thank the memory of Splinter, who had coaxed him and taught him the exercises that helped him cage the animal within his mind, laying down chains on Rage and Anger both.

"Leatherhead!"

Leatherhead opened his eyes to see Leonardo. As squad leaders on the SWAT team, Leo and Raph usually worked side by side on most cases.

"Leonardo, do you know how Kataline is doing?" Leatherhead inquired tersely, ignoring those around him.

"I haven't heard anything yet. C'mon, I'm taking you to solitary."

Leatherhead felt an immediate mixture of relief and fear.

Solitary… he'd be alone in a cage. At least no one would get hurt.

Leo looked at him and made a small, short motion with his hand, that Leatherhead knew immediately. He reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled out the flash drive, which he had tucked into a secret compartment of his jacket. Smoothly, Leo took it from him as they walked to the small cage. Leo gave Leatherhead a pained look.

"LH, we know you're innocent. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here!"

"Take your time, my friend." Leatherhead responded. As the door closed and Leatherhead was left to himself, he couldn't help but reflect on his situation.

His last thought took hold of him.

_Whatever happens, it was worth it. I only wish she hadn't been harmed..._

8~8~8~8~8~8

_"Dude, this is INSANE!" _

Don winced as Mikey's voice hit his ears.

"I know, I know. Mikey-"

_"Is the lizard lady alright?"_

"I don't know. I do know her name's Kataline."

_"Poor girl…"_

"Yeah." Don sighed as he was finally allowed to get to the point. "Listen, I need all the files from your hard drive. Remember I stored them there for safe keeping?"

_"I still can't believe you did that. I mean-"_

"It's the last place anyone would have thought to look."

_"Ah, the madness/method method."_ Mikey chuckled._ "I got ya covered bro. I'll be there as soon as my shift at the club is over."_

"Good."

Donatello hung up the phone, thinking hard as he brought up the memories of the past. Painful memories resurfaced as he sifted through them, like looking for diamonds in a pile of broken glass.

Chewing his lip, he knew, without a doubt, that there was something sinister at work. There had to be.

But who?

It couldn't be an enemy they had already defeated. No, it couldn't be.

Donatello wracked his brains, biting his lip in frustration.

"What am I missing!?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Arnold Morez locked his office as he left work. He walked down the stairs, to the sub-levels of the parking garage. Getting into his car, he drove, sweat beading his brow, grim lips pressed together.

He knew of Leatherhead's arrest. That would make it so much easier to fire that infernal mutant, who always managed to make the small, weak human feel vulnerable in the most primordial ways. Crocodiles were not meant to have the intellects of Einstein.

He parked and headed up to his apartment. Upon entering, his hair stood on end.

She was here.

"Have you done as the Master commanded?" The voice hissed into his ear.

He gulped, hardly daring to move.

"I have."

"Good." He could nearly _feel_ her smirk, as it crept through the air.

"We'll be waiting for your next report. Speaking of which, where is his computer data?"

He reached into his briefcase, hardly daring to breath as her supple fingers pulled the data chip from his trembling digits.

"You will be rewarded. You'll see. Until next time, Dr. Morez."

She was gone. Morez had never seen her, only felt her presence. He would not, could not bring himself to look at her.

As if to do so would turn him into stone…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Kat tried to remain calm, as her fear was confirmed by the doctor. She held back her panic, her rising fear as she leaned back against her pillow.

"Damn. Never thought THIS would happen." She muttered.

She looked down towards her chest and gave a sad smirk.

"Knew Ah was too endowed for my own good…"

"Miss Razel, do you have health insurance?"

She snorted.

"Course not. Ah didn't need it."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange for treatments to start as soon as possible." The doctor told her smoothly. She nodded, too distracted by her own thoughts to really listen.

As the Doctor left, the guard at the door knocked quietly.

"Come in."

Marie walked in. Kat opened her mouth to scream, but the woman held out a handgun with a silencer.

"Don't speak. If you do, I'll kill you right now."

Kat snapped her beak shut and glared at the belligerent human, who was dressed as the previous guard. With a crooked smirk, Marie stepped closer.

"You are going to be very useful to the Master."

At this moment, however, there was a tremendous cracking sound. The glass window shattered and a winged form tackled the startled Marie to the ground, tearing the gun from Marie's hand. With a hiss, the pale gargoyle knocked out the woman, turning to Kat, she held up her hands non-threateningly and spoke in a rush.

"My name is Cupid. I'm with the FBI. You're in danger and I know where you'll be safe. You have no reason to trust me, but I'm going to ask you right now; What choice do you have?"

Kat looked from the stirring form of Marie back to the winged federal agent.

"A'right then… Get me outta here. But I swear, I'll kick yer ass if ya lyin'."

"Fair enough." Cupid responded curtly as she scooped Kat from the bed and practically threw them both from the window. Kat tried not to lose her breath as Cupid's wings cupped the wind and carried them through the night.

"I've got the package. Dirty laundry cuffed to the bed. Please pick it up. Thanks. Cupid out." Cupid spoke into an ear piece, uniquely shaped to her cone-shaped ear.

They soared through Manhattan, till Cupid seemed to find what she was looking for. She spiraled down, till they were in front of an abandoned building, setting Kat carefully to the ground, she opened the door and brought Kat into the building. There was a strange sort of elevator that she stepped into, waiting patiently for Kat. The gecko woman took a breath and stepped into the elevator.

"Well?"

"Brace yourself." Cupid replied wryly. The elevator started down, moving at a steady clip.

Kat fought a moment of nausea as they stopped, before the door opened… to a literal house under the ground.

Well, more like it's own little city. The place was obviously part of the sewer, but it was clean, livable and strangely inviting.

Kat stepped into the domain, her pink eyes widening.

"Ok… Ah wan' answahs… Like, now."

Cupid smirked.

"I'll leave you with your guardian to take care of that. Oh Donateeeeeeelllloooohhhhh!"

There was a slight crash, and Kat blinked as a Mutant turtle came hurrying out.

"Oh! I didn't expect that to be so fast." he said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah, well, she was about to be shot. I decided it'd be better to just get her under a safehouse."

"Ok. Well, great! Um, hi, Kat, I'm Hamato Donatello. You can just call me Donnie. I uh, I'm a friend of Leatherhead's."

"Oh! Is 'e alright? Did they let him go?"

"They will after Marie is caught and taken in."

"Thank God…" She mumbled, putting a hand to her head.

"I'll bring you some clothes. Donnie here is undergoing an investigation of his own. He found the cure to breast cancer."

"Cupid!" Donatello scolded.

"Hold it, what?" Kat looked at him with wide eyes. "You have a cure? A real cure?"

"Yes. I haven't tested it on a real patient yet, but I'm sure that it's the real deal."

Don nodded.

Cupid looked at kat.

"Just one more thing before I leave… Did that woman tell you anything before I showed up?"

Kat thought carefully.

"She… she told me not to speak, or she'd kill me right away. An' den… she said somethin' about how useful I'd be to "The master." Kat hung her head. "Ah don' know what any of that means."

Cupid's reptilian eyes blinked and she said curtly, "Don't worry about it. I have to go. I'll be back though. Be careful, Donnie."

"I will. You too." Don told her.

Cupid nodded before taking off.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead was finally released. He tried to keep from bolting, as he was taken from Solitary. Raphael was leading him, grumbling under his breath.

"Well, we caught the bitch that brought the heat down on ya head. She's in questioning right now."

"Thank you, Raphael."

"Ah… It was… it was Cupid. She caught the bitch."

Leatherhead glanced down at Raphael.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Not up for discussion."

Leatherhead snapped his jaws shut, wanting to speak, but understanding how Raphael felt.

There had been… a very brief time when he himself had been infatuated with a female… a human. She had worked in the office as an intern.

Sally…

Eventually, she was relocated, and he had to forget her. It wasn't long before he heard that she was married, to a doctor, with a child on the way.

Leatherhead briefly considered what he had felt for the human, and subconsciously thought of Kataline. The street dancer.

She was almost everything that Sally had not been. Bold, impudent, even a little arrogant.

"Kataline?"

Raph just shrugged. Leatherhead knew that move. It meant _Later._

As Leatherhead was released, Raphael tucked a piece of paper into his jacket pocket.

"Donnie's gonna need ya. Good luck." He muttered.

Leatherhead took hold of the paper as he started walking. It had one word. One jumbled word.

_Rali_

Leatherhead's grin became crooked. He loved a good word puzzle. This one was a simple, yet affective one.

_Lair._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(8 years ago)

Cupid groggily opened her eyes. She blinked.

Her wrists were cuffed and held above her head. Her wings were strapped to her body, and her tail and feet were also binder.

She felt like she was in a strait jacket.

"Ok, somebody better talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on! I am going to kick someone's ass through their ears if I get out of here!"

"No offense, but you have the worst bargaining tactics I have ever heard." A mechanized voice told her in a mild scolding tone.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled.

"A scientist. Simply a scientist." The voice replied evenly.

Cupid hissed.

"Wait, I know you… you're that NERD! That nerd that replaced Baxter Stockman! Dr. What's-his-face Chaplin!"

"No need to be insulting, Cupid. Yeah, I remember you now. What were you thinking, helping out those people? I mean, seriously, since when would it be a good idea for someone like you to expose yourself like that?"

"Pfft, I dunno. They were an elderly couple… I just felt that they didn't deserve what they were getting. Are you telling me that good deeds are always repaid in evil?"

Dr. Chaplin chuckled nervously.

"N-no. Not, not always."

"So what's the game plan? Am I getting crowned queen of the damned?"

"No, we're going to be running some tests on your blood."

"Oh _yes,_ I would so rather give my blood to you VAMPIRES then be awarded Citizenship and equal rights!" Cupid snarked, rolling her eyes

Chaplain sighed.

"Look, you're going to be helping a lot of people by giving us what we need. Isn't that better then playing a thankless role as a vigilante?"

"No, cause now I'm playing a thankless role as a GUINEA PIG." Cupid deadpanned. "Speaking of which, Ariana's going to be pissed that you guys took me away. I was supposed to pick up more cocoa for her."

"Ah, I miss Arianna. she was so nice." Chaplain remarked, remembering the bat girl with a small amount of fondness.

"Yeah, don't hurt her computer. She _bit_ me when I accidentally smacked it with my tail one time." Cupid smirked.

Dr. Chaplin stared at the Gargess through the monitor.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Not human. That's what." Cupid grumped. "But then agin, humans are full of problems, aren't they? I mean, that whole fear of things they don't understand and all…"

"CHAPLIN! What the HELL are you doing?!"

"Karai!"

"Uh-Oh. Queen Bite-Me herself." Cupid muttered.

"I was merely trying to get her to cooperate-"

"You will not SPEAK to her. She has nothing to say that would be of interest to us!"

"Oh YEAH? WELL YOU HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS! SO KISS MY-" Cupid shrieked as loudly as she could.

Fortunately for Chaplin, he turned off the speakers just in time to cut off Cupid's voice as it blasted through the speakers.

Karai's face turned a brilliant shade of pink as Chaplin gulped nervously.

"Uh, got it. No more talking to her."

"She's no more then a common animal, Chaplin. You would do well to remember that." Karai turned on her heel and left.

Cupid paused as she heard Karai's voice. She knew Chaplin wasn't evil. Mostly, he was just in over his head with the wrong people.

Well, it was that plus the infatuation he had with Queen Bite-me…

Cupid shook her head…

"Star-crossed. Completely and utterly hopeless…"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"Take a left here." Ariana instructed, as Bishop's men drove steadily.

"You sure, Ariana?" Donatello asked her softly.

Ariana flashed him an annoyed look.

"Just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see."

Bishop looked over his shoulder.

"Remember our deal. I'm sure your friend values your opinion, Miss Ariana."

"Oh, I remember our deal alrigh-THAT'S IT!" She shrieked as she thrust a hand out and pointed. The car squealed to a stop, the driver extremely disgruntled by the female passenger.

Pointing innocently, she nodded in a sure manner.

"It's that building. There's a lever, that opens a panel with a gate code. The code… um, actually, they've probably changed it."

"That won't be a problem." Donatello replied with a grin, cracking his knuckles as he gripped his bag of tools tighter.

"I will contact your brothers and make sure they get here to help you. My men and I will be on standby. Don't disappoint me." Bishop said softly.

"Ok, mom." Ariana grumbled as she got ready to follow Donnie.

He looked at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Hun, I was born ready." She grinned with her fangs flashing in the moonlight.

Donatello nodded and they jumped out of the car. Ariana followed close behind Don, her sightless eyes twinkling as she followed her nose and her ears, which peeked out from her hair like a strange tiara.

Donatello paused in the shadows, feeling Ariana halt behind him. The building looked deserted enough… but then, he heard the faintest of snarls from Ariana. He turned to look at her. Her nose wrinkled, there was a feral glint in the crooked grimace of her lips.

"Hurry, Donnie… I don't like this place."

"Don't worry, Ariana… I'll protect you." He promised her softly as he turned his attention back to the building. Taking a breath, he took out a gadget from his bag, one of his favorites. It disrupted security cameras for all of five minutes… enough time for him to hack into the code that would unlock the door. Of course, that was just a decoy. His real object was the ventilation system. And if his calculations were correct, his brothers would be getting her just in time for their usual game of life-and-death-blind-man's-bluff with the Foot.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(inside the building)

Karai raced to the security room, which held the security cameras. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is going on?!"

"Mistress, we… we lost the feed to our front gate!"

"You fools!" she hissed. "Send in reinforcements! Find the intruders!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Cupid heard the alarms going off. She growled low in her throat, her eyes narrowing. It was time. She felt it in her bones. Tensing, she stood up on her clawed feet. Her wings spread out, her tail lashing behind her.

"C'mon… bring it on, bitches." She hissed venomously.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello and Ariana both crawled through the ventilation system. Ariana, oddly, found the enclosed space very comforting, and she was dead silent. Donatello grumbled to himself as he overhead Leo's terse growl.

"Donnie, I don't know about this-"

"Leo, trust me, we got this!" Don snapped.

Ariana grabbed his heel. Don managed to look over his shoulder at her. She murmured very quietly, "I think we're getting close. I can hear Cupid yelling. And.. I know this sounds crazy, but don't listen to your brother. Of course we've got this!"

Don smiled at her ruefully. Then, he went back to crawling. Ariana followed swiftly behind him. Suddenly jerking on his heel again.

"She's above us!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Cupid tensed. She could have sworn that… that she smelled Ariana. She took another sharp inhale, then, she growled.

"bastards… if you've hurt her-"

There was an explosion.

A big explosion. It rocked cupid off the ground and against the wall. She coughed and sputtered in the dust, hissing. Then, she was tackled by a small, cute bat-girl.

"Cupid! You're alive!"

"Ariana! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Saving your sorry feathers! Now let's get out of here!"

"Who is-"

"Later!"

"But-"

"-I SAID LATER!"

Cupid winced. She forgot how shrill Ariana's voice could get. "Ok! Ok! Well, what are we waiting for?!"

Donatello had set an explosive at the door, his expression tensed as he backed up.

"Brace yourself!"

The door flew off its hinges and dust flew into the air.

"Alright, everyone ok?" Came a voice from the hall. Don shouted back, "What do YOU think Raph?!"

"Gee, I dunno, Genius, you DID just use an explosive!"

"BOYS! NOW IS _not _THE TIME!" Ariana's voice rang out as she and Cupid booked it through the dust, dragging Donatello along. Cupid hissed as a Chinese star nearly embedded itself into her cheek. She turned, grabbing the star as she flung it into the Foot soldier that had tried to kill her. She turned again-

-And collided into a vaguely familiar face.

But before any remarks could be made, Ariana had them halfway down the hall, dodging bullets and weapons as they fought their way out.

"THIS was your great escape idea?" Cupid muttered as she sunk her talons into someone's facial structure.

"You had a better?" Raphael snapped at her as he tripped a quartet of ninjas and leap-frogged over a another, throwing his foot out in a kick as he did so.

Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Cupid? You're picking THIS time to flirt?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cupid shrieked, "I am not flirting!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bishop stared as the whole building seemed to light up like the fourth of July without actually exploding. From the fourth floor, a window and part of the wall shattered, and four mutant turtles plus two other non-humans barreled out, the two females lending their wings as they kept the four from dying from the fall. Bishop snarled as he barked to the driver, "START THE CAR!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Cupid was quiet, as she listened to Ariana's story about how she met the turtles and about Bishop and his offer.

Cupid remained silent throughout the narrative, her eyes unfocused. Her emotions were unreadable, but her tail twitched occasionally, and Ariana knew that wasn't exactly a good sign.

Bishop watched the winged predator's expression and titled his head as she finally looked up.

"So… either I'm either a guinea pig for the Foot… or a guinea pig for you and your faceless government organization."

Bishop just looked at her.

Cupid stared back. "Tell me… how do I know you won't lock me up? Treat me like an animal? Because if that's the case-"

"Do equal rights mean anything to you?" Bishop interrupted quietly.

Cupid and Ariana glanced at each other.

"Would this extend to… ALL non-human sentient beings?" Ariana asked matter-of-factly.

Bishop looked over at his old arch enemies. They were listening intently as well. Even Mikey was quiet.

Bishop turned his gaze back to the two females.

"Yes."

Cupid bit her lip, then nodded.

"Ok. Agreed."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_8 years later_

Ariana smiled at her class as they were dismissed. She couldn't see them, not in the traditional way, but as they exited, she fare-welled them by name.

"Bye Miss Ariana!"

One small girl waved cheerfully as she was wheeled out of the class.

"Bye Gerda! See you tomorrow!" Ariana smiled brightly.

As the class emptied, she sighed, her smile dropping for a second as she found herself alone once again.

"Oh Donnie…" she murmured as she gathered her things, getting ready to go. He had called her, during recess, thank goodness, and told her, in curt, clear tones, that there was trouble. She could tell by the sound of his voice that it wasn't anything that he could discuss over the phone with her. So, she planned to meet with him as soon as possible, because the suspense was killing her.

She grabbed her purse and flew out the window. She couldn't drive, but that didn't bother her. Flying was much more fun anyways…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Leatherhead growled over his shoulder as he checked again to make sure he wasn't being followed. He had gone by his old haunts, and now made his way to his old lair. He knew that it would be wiser to take the long way to the turtle's old lair, just in case.

His thoughts were awhirl, though he remained calm on the outside.

The future… it never was certain, was it? Just the other day, he had stood in the subway, waiting for his ride, and watching the dancers. Kataline had been there… He had never had the courage to try to say hi. But he had added generously to their pay.

Now… everything was different. He probably wouldn't even be at his job much longer.

Reaching to his pocket, Leatherhead pulled out the flashdrive that held all of the information that Donatello had stored on his computer. It was more precious than gold to the terrapin and Leatherhead quickened his pace.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello stared at Kat for a moment.

"I'm very sorry." He told her. "I… If you would be willing, I will give you the cure. I am very sure that it works… I just haven't been able to-"

"Yes. Please. Ah didn' know what Ah was gonna do, honestly… But Ah don' know if Ah be able ta pay y aba-"

"Don't even think about that!" Donatello replied, a bit sharply. "I know what it's like to be viewed as just an experiment to someone else. I don't want to impose that on anyone."

Kat just shrugged.

"Desperate times." was all she'd say. In the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't rational to trust someone that she had just met. But in view of the last 16 hours… well, to hell with common sense.

"Ah'm grateful that Ah'm alive…" she murmured as Donatello disappeared into his lab.

At this moment, there was the sound of a door closing.

She turned to look… and paused. Her eyes widened.

Though she still had the bruises from her attackers, she looked much better then when he had last seen her.

Leatherhead had walked into the room. His eyes closed in on her as he stared at her.

"Kataline?"

"Leatherhead! Ya alright!" Kat cried out, her pink eyes lighting up as a grin made her wide mouth even wider.

Leatherhead tried to compose himself as he strode towards her, asking immediately in a professional tone, "How are you?"

"Ah'm fine… Well, Ah will be… eventually." Kataline replied slowly. She looked up at him with a rueful grin.

"Ahm glad yer alright, Leatherhead."

"Oh… think nothing of it. I… I just wish I had been there sooner."

"If ya were, then you'd a' probly gotten on da subway… and den Ah would be dead." She drawled with a chuckle. "Ya came at the right time. So don' blame yerself."

Leatherhead smiled ruefully at her.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Ah'm fine-"

"You were attacked, twice, in the same day. Please, give me something to do." Leatherhead replied with an intense look.

Kat raised her eye-ridges at him before chuckling.

"A'right then…Can Ah have some water?"

Leatherhead nodded as he tried not to dash off to the kitchen. Kat couldn't help herself… her eyes stayed glued to his backside as she admired him. Donatello came in, and noticed. A grin split his face, but he wisely didn't comment.

"Leatherhead's here?"

"Yeah…" Kat murmured, before snapping out of her stare. She turned a peculiar shade as she blushed… it was interesting to say the least. Who knew geckoes turned purple when they were embarrassed?

"Ah… yeah, he's in da kitchen…"

"Thanks, Kat. Don't worry… everything's going to be ok." Don added with a kind smile as he turned and went back into his lab.

Kat tried to not feel awkward. As she sat on the couch, she closed her eyes, willed herself to calm down. Her heart had beat so hard when Leatherhead had come into view. What could it mean?

"Stop it, Kataline Razel. Jus' stop." She murmured.

A few minutes later, Leatherhead came back into the room.

"Kat? Here's your water."

"Thanks." Kat took the water gratefully. "Ah appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"Oh, Donatello's in the lab."

"Thank you. Yes, I… I need to go talk to him. I'll be back."

Kat nodded as he left. At this moment, there was the sound of the door opening and closing and a sweet, soprano voice called out cheerily, "Hello? Donnie?"

"He's in da lab!" Kat called out with a chuckle. A young woman walked into the Lair, looking around, she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright… who forgot to order the pizza?"

Kat raised a brow.

"Pizza?"

"Oh, hi! My name is Ariana. Are you Kataline?"

"Yeah. Are you… ya know Donatello?"

Ariana smiled brightly.

"Oh do I!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead's eyes watered. He stared down at Donatello as he processed the thought. "She… she has… cancer."

"Yes, but I can cure her! I just need to manufacture the cure!"

Leatherhead shook his head.

"Why… why didn't she say anything?"

"I think she doesn't want to think about it. After all… if the cure works, restores her cells and kills the cancer, then she won't need to think about it again."

Leatherhead looked over his shoulder, as sounds of Ariana and Kat talking with each other reached his ears. Kat's throaty laugh, along with Ariana's sweet giggle blended in a general sound of happiness.

"We have to hurry." Don added, "I've already prepared the machine… but I'm going to need these elements." He held out a list, which Leatherhead took and examined.

"Alright… I'll take care of it-"

"Take care of what?"

Ariana walked in with a smile. "Hi Donnie!"

"Hello, Ariana." Donnie smiled at her, his eyes lighting up. She walked across the space between them and hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you." He told her gently.

"You, too! Or… well, you know what I mean." Ariana chuckled.

Don nodded. "I know. Kat has breast cancer. She just found out today."

Ariana put a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"This just keeps getting better and better. So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'm going to give her the cure I discovered. After that…" Donatello sighed.

"Cupid went back to apprehend the woman that got Leatherhead arrested. She's also going to be present at the questioning. We need to find out what the hell's going on. I… I really don't think these are two separate events."

Leatherhead involuntarily peered out of the room to check on Kat, making sure she was comfortable.

Arianna smiled when she noticed and murmured, "Leatherhead, could you give me and Donnie a few moments alone, please?"

"Of course." Leatherhead nodded.

As the big croc left them alone, Ariana turned and hugged Donnie, burying her face in his neck and breathing in his scent. He always managed to smell deliciously of coffee beans and burnt metal. Donatello hugged her back, sighing as some of his stress melted away with her touch.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm… I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I guess this will postpone our date for tonight." Ariana smiled.

Don's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead with a resounding smack!

"I forgot! I-I-"

Her finger on his beak silenced him and Ariana shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Saving the world has priority over one date. I mean c'mon! I can't date if there's no free earth to date in, right?"

"Impeccable logic as always, my dear Ariana." Donatello sighed. He looked at her closely, considering how long he had known her against how long he had loved her.

It seemed forever.

When Splinter had passed away… Ariana had been the one to comfort all of them. She had provided copious amounts of tissues and hot chocolate, and not only that… she had somehow helped to keep them together.

And that had been the deciding factor for Donatello. The moment when he realized he truly loved her.

There was just something about her…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Leatherhead looked sideways at Kat as she flicked through the channels on the dusty tvs.

"Gawd, I hate reality tv." she groaned.

Leatherhead chuckled.

"It's not much like reality, hmm?"

"No… it's too MUCH like reality." She snarled as she threw the remote to the other couch in frustration.

"If you don't mind me asking… what is your story?" Leatherhead finally drew up the courage to ask.

Kat smiled softly.

"It's no' much different from yers, I imagine. Where'd YOU come from?"

Leatherhead chuckled.

"My story is similar to that of my friends. I came into contact with an alien mutagen when I was but an infant. It… well, it changed me and made me sentient."

Kat was quiet for a moment.

"So, you was never human?"

"No." Leatherhead shook his head.

She was quiet. He looked sideways at her, and saw how tired she looked.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow. You look like you could use some rest." He commented as she stood up, before she could protest. Smiling weakly, Kat thanked him.

In no time at all, she had curled on the couch, her breath light as she slept deeply. Leatherhead left her side, once he was sure she was asleep; Reluctant though he was to leave her side, he had work to do. If her life was to be saved, then he had to help Donatello create the cure.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Again, sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try not to be so late next time!<p> 


End file.
